Hung By The Fire With Love
by Kerry Hale
Summary: Peter comes home after weeks away on business to find a naughty present under the tree to unwrap. My entry for the 'Who's Under Your Tree' competition. P?B AH LEMONS


**Penname: Kerry Hale**

**Title of story: Hung By The Fire With Love**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**http://www (.) fanfiction (.) net/~whosunderyourtree**

**Disclaimer: *I do not own Twilight or any of these characters***

It has been four weeks since I have seen my beautiful wife. Four weeks too long to be away from her. I had to leave her the night of Thanksgiving; it took all I had to walk out that door and get on that plane to Iraq. Just seeing her made my heart break, and I hated myself for making her cry. As I kissed her goodbye, I told her how much I loved her and I promised her I would be back for Christmas Eve, if not sooner.

I didn't have a choice even though I was the owner of a private security firm that was contracted to protect American workers that were rebuilding the country. There had been some issues with a few of my security contractors and the locals. I was called into to make sure it was taken care of and everything was running smoothly. I did not want to loose this contract so I was willing to fly there and make everyone happy if I could. This wasn't the first time I had been to Iraq and I was sure it wouldn't be my last, but that didn't mean that I wanted to make this trip and be away from my girl.

The first time I had been to Iraq I was 20 years old and was a Navy Seal. Most of the time we were in and out of the country so fast, it was almost as we were never really there. That was a long time ago and some of those missions I would rather forget then remember. We were there to do a job and not ask questions. I was a Navy Seal for 12 years before I got into owning a private security firm. We had a wide range of clients from celebrities to protecting Americans overseas. My military background and my degree is business management lead me to open up my own security firm when I retired from the Navy. It was when I started my firm and was hiring my training and security contractors is when I met the love of my life.

Four years ago Emmett Swan was hired to be one of my trainers for all security contractors. He was 28 and had just gotten out of the Navy. He was top of his class at Annapolis and a highly decorated Seal. He was going places in the Navy, but decided to retire when his parents died leaving his 18 year old sister by herself. He didn't want her to be alone or have to deal with any more death, so he opted to retire. I had found out through friends that he was interested in what I was doing, so I called him up and hired him over the phone.

When I went to pick Emmett and his sister up at the airport, my life took a turn for the better that day. As I saw Emmett waiting at Baggage came for their luggage, I knew I had made the right choice by hiring him. Just by looking at him you could tell this man was not one to be messed with. It was what was who was standing next to him that made my heart stop. I was hoping that it was not his sister but I knew better, it was. She was gorgeous. She was a petite little thing she had to be only 5'4 and I had a good foot on her. Her rich brown hair was parted in the middle into two braids that went down to her elbows. Her brown eyes reminded me of warm melted chocolate. They looked sad and a little frightened. Just the thought of her being sad made me want to hug her and never let her go. He body was covered up with a Property of The Navy hoodie so I couldn't get a good look at her, but I could tell by the skinny jeans she had on that she was well toned in all of the right places. Plus, those jeans made her ass look fantastic. Emmett noticed me checking her out and shook he head. I gave him the 'I'm sorry but your sister is hot' look. I knew that she was 18 so she was legal in my book. She was 16 years younger then me and very well could be my daughter, but the thought in my head had nothing to do with her being my daughter but I would let her call me daddy if she wanted too. Emmett broke me out of my fantasy of all the things I wanted to do to his sister by making introductions. Bella was the name of the girl that captured my heart. It fit her to a T. There were no words to describe the feelings that were running through me. When she looked up and smiled at me, I knew I was done for. With that one smile she had broken through that wall I had built up around my heart years ago. She shocked me even more she reached up on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek and thanked me hiring her brother and giving her a new start. Yep she had me, and she knew it.

Things moved fast for us. It was only a week after she had arrived that I had asked her to dinner, much to the dismay of Emmett. I told him if he really wasn't Okay with me dating his sister I wouldn't, but there was something there and I wanted to see what it was. He gave me the official speech 'you hurt her I hurt you' and I gave him the 'if I hurt her I will let you hurt me'. After that first date we were officially together. We just fit, it didn't matter that she was younger and I was older. We loved to do so many of the same things. We could go out and have a great time, but we could also stay in cook dinner and watch a movie. I knew this is what I had been missing all along.

It was just three months after the day we met that I told her I loved her. It was Christmas Eve, and we were gathered at my house celebrating with the rest of the employees and their significant others. I had pulled her over to where the Christmas tree was and pointed out an ornament I had hung on the tree earlier in that day. It was a big red glass bulb that had 'Peter loves Bella' written on with the year underneath it. She gasped when she saw it and looked up at me and I told her I loved her will all of my heart. She reached up on her tippy toes and snaked she hands around the back her my neck a pulled me to her and kissed me with such a passion. I was blown away by the word that came out of her mouth after let go of my neck. She told it was about time I told her and that she loved me.

It was the next Christmas Eve in front of our family and friends that I pulled her over to the Christmas tree to show her the new ornament I had put on the tree that year. Right next to the one that said 'Peter loves Bella' on it was the new one that I had made. This time is was a big green glass bulb that said 'Marry Me' with the year under it. She reached up and touched the one the red that told her I loved her, and she gasped when she saw the new one next to it. When I heard her gasp, I got down on one knee if front of the Christmas tree and proposed to her. I figured it had worked out so well when I told her I loved her that it would be a really great thing to propose the same way. It was. She cried, said yes, and shocked me again by stating it was about time I make an honest woman out of her.

We had such a good thing going with Christmas Eve that it was the next year that we were married in front the Christmas tree. We were surrounded by our small group of family and friends. That was where the tradition ended that night. Bella entered the room on her brother's arm wearing a short red satin strapless dress carrying white roses. Her beautiful long hair was in a French braid down her back. She took my breathe away. I couldn't believe that she was mine and on that night we promised ourselves forever to each other.

I knew when I left at Thanksgiving I had to keep my promise to her and be back on or before Christmas Eve. It would be our one year anniversary. I had talked to her the day before I left, telling her I hoped to be home late Christmas Eve. She was a little sad that I wouldn't be home earlier, but she said she understood and would be waiting for me. I told her I loved her and couldn't wait to see her. Bella, being her sassy self, told me to hurry up and get my ass home. That girl could be sweet as pie one moment and the devil herself the next, and I loved her all the more for it.

When we landed at the private airport that my company jet was housed, I couldn't get off of that plane and into my truck fast enough. I waved to my pilot and to my brother, Jasper, who said he would handle everything, and sped off. It was going on 10:30, so I hoped that Bella would still be awake when I made it home, but if not I am sure she wouldn't mind being woken up. In fact, she would kick my ass if I didn't wake her up. I made the normal 45 minute drive in just under 30 minutes. It might have had something to do with me going over the speed limit a little. When I turned onto the dirt road that our house was on, I could see through the tress that it was lit up with thousands of lights. It was a good thing we didn't have neighbors or they would be kept up all night by the bright shinning lights. Bella must of had fun bossing Emmett and Paul around. It kind of reminded me of the Griswold's with the amount of lights the house had. As I drove closer to the house, I noticed that she had her Nightmare Before Christmas blowups in the front yard. That made me chuckle. She always told me it wasn't Christmas without Jack and Sally; of course she also said that at Halloween too.

I parked the truck in the circular drive and walked up the steps to door. It was locked like it should have been. I tried to be as quite as I could as I opened and closed that door. I knew where she would be. I toed off my boots and left them by the front door. The house was mostly dark, but you could see a faint glow of light coming from the great room. As I rounded the corner, I saw her asleep under the Christmas tree snuggled up next to our giant schnauzer, Zero. He heard me and his ears perked up. I taped my thigh as a sign for him to come to me. He slowly got up and stretched. He was such a good dog. He had been Bella's Christmas present last year. He came up to me and I nuzzled his head. I walked with him into the kitchen and got him one of his nylon bones that would keep him busy for a while. I latched the gate in the kitchen so he couldn't get out and made my way back to the great room. When I walked back into the room, I got a better view of Bella. Oh fuck! She had outdone herself this year.

She was sprawled out under the tree lying on our large bear skin rug. The fire was slowly starting to die out, so I walked over and put a few more logs on and poked it get it going again. It was when I got even closer I got an even better view of what she was wearing. She had on these red and white stripped socks that went up to her mid thigh. God I love looking at her legs. I was getting hard just by looking at her legs. My eyes traveled further up and saw that she had on white cotton boy shorts with red and white candy canes on them. Those have to be my favorite type of undies on her. My dick was getting even harder if that was possible. A sliver of her toned stomach was showing in between her undies and her little white tank top that was also covered in candy canes. Her perky breasts were popping out of the top of her tank. Her rosy nipples were proudly saluting me like they should be. Her hair was fanned out on the rug and had lots of waves in it like it had been in a braid all day and she just shook it out. She was still sleeping as I started to gently place kisses on her bare shoulders. She started to stir and flailed her arms about almost knocking me upside the head. I chuckled and she opened her eyes at the sound of my voice.

"Hi my sweet girl. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Humm yeah it was good. Hey where is Zero? He was right next me when I was about to fall asleep, he isn't wondering the house is he?" she asked in an almost panicked tone.

"Hey, he is fine. I put him in the kitchen with one of his nylon bones so he is just fine, you silly girl. I swear sometime I feel that you love that dog more then me." I teased her.

She punched me in the arm, I rubbed it. She may tiny but she packs a mean punch when she wants to.

"I do not love him more. He is just my baby, and I worry about him. Is that wrong?" She asked me in her sweet voice.

"No baby, I know you love me more, most days."

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you?" She asked me with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well I can think of a few things you could do to me if you want, Mrs. Whitlock," I said in a deep voice.

"I am sure you can Mr. Whitlock. By the way welcome home and Happy Anniversary!"

"Oh, that is today isn't it?" sarcasm dripping in my tone.

"Yeah that would be today you ass! You think you could remember Christmas Eve and our Anniversary go hand in hand." She was being sarcastic right back to me and I loved it. This was us, and I couldn't ask for anything better. She could give as good as she could take in so many ways.

"Oh I remember baby, all I have to do is look at the ornaments on the tree to remind me." I told her in my most serious voice, and I meant it too.

"Now back to welcoming me home, celebrating our anniversary and Christmas Eve, " I said to her and I started placing open mouth kissed on her neck and shoulders. She moaned as I started sucking on her neck and that moan went straight to my dick. These jeans were getting uncomfortable very fast and would need to come off soon. It was almost as if Bella was reading my mind, she grabbed the edge of my shirt and pulled it over my head and tossed it to the side. She ran her hands down my chest as I threaded my hands through her hair and, grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her towards me. I kissed her with force. I hadn't been able to kiss her for four weeks and that was way too long to go with out kissing my sweet girl. I nibbled on her bottom lip and she granted me access to her warm, sweet mouth. Ugh I love kissing her almost as much as I love doing other things to her. Her hands were going lower to the button on my jeans. I groaned into her mouth. Her fingers were so close to where I really wanted them. She popped that button with precision and skill, lowered that zipper in nothing flat and her hand was met with my very large, hard dick. God that felt good.

"Peter, going commando again?" She asked me, a glint in her eye. She knew damn well I didn't wear that shit. It was commando all the time. I even slept in the buff.

"I figured I save time by not wearing them so we could get to the good stuff faster," I whispered in her ear and started to suck on the spot below her ear that driver her wild. She shivered, but not from being cold. It was all me that was making her shiver, and I loved it. It made my dick twitch in her tiny hands as she was stroking me. I knew that if she kept that up, I would go off soon; which wasn't a bad thing it just wasn't how I wanted to cum tonight. I had plans for Cumming in her hot little mouth and her warm tight pussy.

As I made my way down her neck to the strap of her tank top, I realized no matter how cute she looked in candy canes that it needed to go if I was going to have my way with her beautiful breasts. I released my fingers from her hair and grabbed the edge of her tank and started to pull, she was forced to let go of my dick and she huffed a little.

"Don't be mad baby, you can have it back. I just need to get you naked, like you have done so well with me. Remember, I'm all about being equal," I said with a big smirk on my face. When I had successfully rid her of her top, I moved the waist band of her undies and quickly removed them from her and tossed them in the growing pile of clothes by the fireplace. The one thing that would be staying on tonight was those socks. I don't know what it was about them, but I loved them.

Once she was completely naked, I was able to give her body the attention it deserved. I took a moment to look at her under the glow of the Christmas lights and the fire. She was such a beautiful girl, and I was a lucky old man that she loved me and wanted to spend forever with me. She reached up and cupped her palm to my scruffy face and looked me in the eyes. This girl loved me if not more then I loved her, if that was possible, and as quick as the love was there so was her sass when she said, "Peter I love you, but you have been gone four weeks and it's about time you fucked your wife good and proper."

"Oh I plan fucking you tonight. Eventually. I have a few places on your body that I need to get reacquainted with first." I said to her as I lowered my head to her breast and flicked her nipple with my tongue. I felt her shudder under me and start to whimper. I massaged her other breast while I sucked her other one into my mouth. I felt hands roam up and down my back. It was like heaven when I was with her. I knew she was growing impatient with me, so I moved my hand down to her bare, smooth pussy. "Christ girl you are soaked!" I moaned out to her as I released her nipple from my mouth.

"Only you do that do me, Peter. Only you forever," she said as she looked into my eyes.

My fingers moved up and down her he wet folds. She was whimpering into my mouth as I kissed her. I slipped a finger into her and she moaned into my mouth. She deepened our kiss. I slipped in another one in, increasing my speed and curling my fingers up to hit her sweet spot. I could feel her start to clamp around my fingers. I pressed my thumb to her clit causing her to dig her nails into my back.

I whispered into her ear, "Let go my sweet girl," and as she did she moaned out my name.

It always made me feel good when I got her off. After I was done helping her ride out her orgasm, I withdrew my fingers and brought them up to my mouth to suck off her sweet juices. God she always tasted so good. She looked at me with want in her eyes. I knew that look well, and I was about to be one happy man. She quickly pushed me off of her and pushed me on to my back.

She lay down next to me took my now throbbing dick into her small hand. I almost came with her touch, but I willed my self not too. I knew what she had planned was way better then a little hand action. She leaned over my dick and swiped her tongue over the precum that had beaded up. I shuddered when her warm tongue hit me. Oh damn that felt good. She licked me from base to tip, all the while fondling my balls just like I loved. She did this a couple of times before she wrapped her mouth of me and took me in. I propped my self on my elbows so I could watch one of my favorite things my girl did to and for me. I moaned out when she took me all the way so I was hitting the back of her throat.

"God baby that feels so good, ugh yeah just like that." I strained to say out.

What she couldn't fit in her mouth she was stroking with her other hand. It was like she was playing the fine instrument of me to perfection. She bobbed up and down slowly scrapping her teeth along me. She came back up and sucked on the head and made me hiss out in pleasure. She went back and deep throated me once again and sucked me in. I could feel my balls start to tighten and I began to twitch. She knew I was close and sucked and licked away. When she grabbed onto my balls with more force, I let go and screamed out, "OH FUCK BABY SO GOOD!" She swallowed all I gave her and cleaned me up before I heard the pop her mouth coming off of me.

She looked at me as I slumped back to the floor with the biggest shit eating grin on her face. She was proud of what she had just done. It maybe the possessive side of me, but I was glad that I would be the only man Bella would ever experience these intimate acts with.

She moved back to lay next to me. I was in no way done with her. I rolled over to face her and saw the lights of the Christmas tree dance across her skin like a mirror ball. I started to trace with my finger where all the lights her hitting her beautiful body. It was getting me hard again. I leaned down to kiss her and she thread her fingers through my head and pulled me to her and kissed me, licking my bottom lip. I granted her access to what she really wanted. I could tell by her breathing that she wanted me to fuck her like she had asked earlier.

I moved to hover over her placing my weight on my forearms in order not to crush her. I nudged her legs apart with my knee and she opened up for me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and bent her knees so her feet were flat on the floor. I grabbed my hard dick and teased her sliding my self and down her folds. She was having none of this. "Peter, I really need you to stop teasing me and start fucking me. Please." How could I deny her anything. I thrust into her and she moaned out in pleasure. I pulled almost all the way out and thrust hard into her. I knew she loved this. Her knees pressed into my sides like a vice grip. I pounded into her over and over. The sounds she was making was driving me crazy. She was moaning and whimpering. She mumbled something, but I couldn't make it out.

"You like it when I fuck you hard, don't you baby?" I asked her.

"Oh God yes Peter. I looovvee it" She moaned out to me.

I leaned down and kissed her thrusting my tongue into her mouth. We where both getting close. I could feel her walls start to tighten around me and my balls were feeling it too. I reached down and flicked her clit and that was it. She was done for. She came with such a force milking me causing me to cum hard.

I called out her name as I came. I collapsed onto of her, almost crushing her. I quickly rolled on to my back taking her with me. The fire was starting to die out again, but I was too tired to get up and put on another log. She reached over me and pulled one of her many throws she had lying around the house, and threw it over us. She slowly slid to my side putting her leg in between my legs and resting her head on my chest with her ear over my heart. This had to be one of my favorite ways to lay with my girl. I kissed the top of her head and she sighed. This was right were I was meant to be.

She looked up and me with her big brown eyes shining and said, "I love you, Peter. Merry Christmas and Happy Anniversary! You are never allowed to leave me for that long ever again." Yep there was my girl sweet as pie one minute, full of sass the next. Just the way I like her.

"Okay baby, I promise never to leave for that long again. I don't like being away from you either. I mean who is going to boss me around and put me in my place when you are not with me." I told her in an amused tone.

"I love you Bella. Best anniversary yet, if I do say so myself." I chuckled out.

"Merry Christmas baby! Go to sleep."

I could feel her breathing even out and I knew she was out like a light. I tightened my grip on her and I looked up at our tree and saw our ornaments all hung together. It brought a smile to face. I closed my eyes a happy man that night and thought about how lucky I was to be with the one that made me whole in my arms.

**A/N: A BIG Thank You goes to TillyWhitlock my awesome beta that fixed all my mistakes and first talked me through my idea for this one shot. Thanks for Risbee for pre-reading this for me and helping me come up with a title. Thanks to all my girls and guys on Twitter who are always there when I need them! I love you all! A huge thanks you to my girl Lee Lee she rocks my world and I love her hard core. **


End file.
